Lista zadań Special Operations 16
Zadania dodatkowe Mastery Over Death pojawiają się po wykonaniu pierwszego zadania z podstawowej listy. Take Home Test 'Lista zadań Apocalypse' 1. Take Home Test *Pokonaj 8 przeciwników typu Test Subject **Są to nowi przeciwnicy tego typu, i znajdziesz ich w misji 1 SO16 '2. Scouting Report' *Ukończ misje typu Flight Deck . **Wyślij samolot na misje na dowolny czas. '3. Avalanche Blasting' *Pokonaj Avalnche w misji 1 **Avalanche jest mini-bossem w misji 1 Special Operations 16 '4. A Sinister Plot' *Pokonaj Living Pharaoh **Living Pharaoh jest bossem w misji 1 Special Operations 16 '5.Versus' *Walcz 5 razy na PVP **Walcz 5 razy na PVP, walki nie muszą być wygrane, i można je zaliczyć w trybie Praktice. Walk Incursion nie zalicza. '6. Gem Cutting' *Zbadaj w laboratorium Sinister Crystal **Ukończ badanie by zakończyć zadanie. *Czas trwania 8 godzin *Koszt 100 Plik:18px-Silver-icon.png 60 jajaka 0 zl '7. 3 of Diamonds' *Użyj Sinister CrystalsZadanie może zostać wykonane poza Special Operations **By zaliczyć zadanie, musisz w walce 3 razy użyć broni Sinister Crystals '8. Help Where Needed' *Ukończ dwie misje typu Deploy **By zakończyć zadanie, musisz ukończyć 2 misje typu Deploy. * Można wykonać to zadanie w dowolnej misji, także poza misjami SO. '9. Mission Accomplished' *Zdobądż dwie gwiazdki w misji 1 SO16 **By zdobywac gwiazdki, musisz kończyć misje pokonując bossa lub epic bossa. **Punkty kumulują się '10. Resource Management' *Zbierz 20 Unstable Iso **Unstable Iso możesz zdobyć poprzez odbieranie przezentów, odwiedzania sojuszników lub w sklepie. '11. Free Radical' *Wytwórz En Sabah Nur's Liberator w laboratorium **By ukonczyć to zadanie musisz skończyć badanie En Sabah Nur's Liberator w laboratorium *Czas Trwania: 24 Godziny *Koszt: 100 Plik:18px-Silver-icon.png 80 '12. Liberate Some Souls' *Użyj 5 razy w walce En Sabah Nur's LiberatorZadanie może zostać wykonane poza Special Operations **By zadanie zostało zaliczone, trzeba 5 razy użyć En Sabah Nur's Liberator '13. Brotherly Hate' *Pokonaj mini-bossa w misji 2 SO16 **By zadanie zostało zaliczone, musisz pokonać jednego z 4 mini-bossów: Toad,Blob,Dragoness lub Avalanche '14. Pick Your Poison' *Pokonaj bossa w misji 2 **By zadanie zostało zaliczone musisz pokonać Bossa w misji 2 Selene lub Living Monolith '15. Mission Accomplished' *Zdobądź dwie gwiazdki w misji 2 '16. Control Group' *Wytwórz Apocalypse's Subjugator **By zadanie zostało zaliczone musisz zbadac w laboratorium Apocalyps'e Subjugator *Czas trwania 48 Godzin *Koszt: 300 Plik:18px-Silver-icon.png 120 '17. Happiness in Slavery' *Użyj dwa razy Apocalypse's SubjugatorZadanie może zostać wykonane poza Special Operations **Zadanie zostanie zaliczone jeśli w walce użyjesz Apocalypse's Subjugator 2 razy. '18. Ten Little Robots' *Pokonaj 10 Sentineli w misji 3 **By zadanie zostało zaliczone, musisz pokonac 10 przeciwników Sentinel w misji 3 SO16 '19. Beat A Dead Horse' *Pokonaj Death **Death jest bossem w misji 3 SO16 '20. Bring a Pacifier' *Pokonaj War **War jest bossem w misj 3 SO16 '21. Vaccinations Required' *Pokonaj Pestilence *Pestilence jest bossem w misji 3 SO16 '22. Ending Hunger' *Pokonaj Famine **Famine jest bossem w misji 3 SO16 '23. Out to Pasture' *Pokonaj wszystkich jeżdźców apokalipsy **Znajdziesz ich w misji 3, lecz do każdego dotrzesz zaczynając nowy scenariusz '24. Trifecta' *Zdobadź po 3 gwiazdki we wszystkich 3 misjach SO16 '25. Sticking Point' *Pokonaj Sugar Man **Sugar Man jest Epic Bossem w misji 1 SO16. By do niego dotrzeć należy wykonać wszystkie misje Deploy oraz zlikwidowac wszystkich pozostałych wrógów. '26. Averting the Apocalypse' *Pokonaj Apocalypse **Apocalypse jest bossem w misji 4 SO16 'Mastery Over Death' '1. Picking Up The Pieces' *Zbierz 20 Deathfrost Shards **Znajdziesz je w misjach deploy w SO16 '2. Cheating Death' *Pokonaj Death z wynikiem powyżej 95,000 **Death jest bossem w misji 3 SO16 '3. Remedial Math' *Pokonaj Pestilence z wynikiem powyżej 95,000 **Pestilence jest bossem w misji 3 SO16 '4. The Cost of War' *Pokonaj War z wynikiem powyżej 95,000 **War jest bossem w misji 3 SO16 '5. Calorie Counter' *Pokonaj Famine z wynikiem powyżej 95,000 **Famine jest bossem w misji 3 SO16 '6. The Second Coming' *Pokonaj Apocalypse z wynikiem powyżej 100,000 **Apocalypse jest bossem w misji 4 SO16 Kategoria:Listy zadań Kategoria:Special Operations